Edward Tonks Junior (SJTV)
This character was created by Superjokertv. Timothy "Tim" Jackson Ashworth, O.M. (First Class), (b. 1900) was a famed vampire and auror. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Gryffindor. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Tim was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and was considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against Gellert Grindelwald, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Tim was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts and needy choking the life out of Gellert Grindelwald. He was also able to cast simple charms and spells without requiring to speak. *'Duelling:' Tim was an exceptionally skilful duellist, capable of capturing several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. *'Charms:' Tim appears to have been talented in Charms from a young age, displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He could also cast other charms such as: Summoning Charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Confundus Charm, Cheering Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, Aguamenti, Deletrius, Fumos, Baubillious, Bombarda, Vermillious, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a bat), which is regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. He could also disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide that fact, he is a vampire. *'Transfiguration:' Tim was taught Transfiguration by Albus Dumbledore, and showed a particular talent in the subject even at a young age. He had shown to be able to changes his clothes via transfiguration. *'Dark Arts:' Tom was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses and jinxes such as: Leg-Locker Curse, Furnunculus Curse, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx, Oppugno Jinx and Melofors Jinx, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He has never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters and Gellert Grindelward. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Tim was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Impediment Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. *'Apparition:' Tim could transport himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of Gellert Grindelward's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Potions:' Tim was proficient in potion-making being able to brew potions such as: Felix Felicis, Fire Protection Potion, Pepperup Potion and Poison Antidote. *'Healing magic:' Tim was able to effectively cast healing spells and could mend broken bones in less than sixty seconds. *'Occlumency:' Tim was an extremely accomplished Occlumens, as Queenie was unable to look into his mind. *'Detective skills and intelligence:' Tim had shown to be very sharp, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. Possessions *'Wand:' His wand is made of Spruce with Kelpie hair core. It also has a piece of Mother of Pearl in the base. *'Timothy Ashworth's Pocket Watch:' The watch is more than just an ordinary clock. It has the power to stop time with a simple click causing yellow waves to come off it and instantly frozen everything around him. *'Journal:' This journal was owned by Tim. It was used to write down events that he had experienced and his life as a vampire. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (first mentioned) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' (appears on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' (appears on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (first appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' (mentioned only) *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' (mentioned only) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay'' *''The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:1900 births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts Prefects Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Mischief makers Category:Gryffindors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Single individuals Category:Sorted in the 1910s Category:Gryffindors Sorted in the 1910s Category:Vampire attacks Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:First Wizarding War participants Category:Second Wizarding War participants Category:Head Boys Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Aurors Category:Blood Traitors Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Occlumens Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Portraits Category:Healers Category:Wizarding supremacists